NaruHina Misadventures
by animefan15973
Summary: The sequel to Hinata's Rejection. The summary will be at the beginning of each chapter, if I can remember. This is basically what happens after my first story. Mainly NaruHina, hence the name, but I might put in some other pairings if asked. T incase.
1. Misadventure 1 Part 1

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode one:**

**The Misunderstanding.**

**Part 1**

This is the sequel to my first story, Hinata's Rejection. I am thinking of making this a four part episode. One that explains Naruto's life after my first story, one that explains Hinata's life after my first story, and two explaining how their date goes and after that. These new chapters and more might not be in chonological order but who cares? And give me ideas or I might not have one for the next chapter. There will be others after this saga is complete.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Stop asking for my autograph everyone. Let me cry over the fact that I am poor and always will be because Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto instead of me.**

* * *

Naruto: This is gonna be a great day. Believe it!

The Number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki screamed into the air. It has been one day sice he and Hinata Hyuga became a couple. The two agreed to another date in what they now called, The Tree, the next day after training and missions if there are any. He gets dressed and heads off toward the training grounds.

Over at the training grounds, he spots his teammate Sakura Haruno. He remembers how yesterday she helped Naruto get together with Hinata in her own scary way. Because of this, he feels like he owes her a lot. But rather than doing something to help her, he prepares for a prank. He uses a transformation jutsu to turn into his former teammate, missing ninja of Konoha, aand avenger of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha. As Sasuke, he walks up to Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke! What are you doing here traitor?( takes defensive stance )

Sasuke/Naruto: ... For you...

Sak: What?!

Sas/Nar: I love you. That day I left, I did it so you wouldn't get hurt in my quest to kill my brother...

Sak: ...

Sas/Nar: I am sorry. I should have never left. I missed you so much.

Both of the shinobi lean in to kiss when...

POOF!!!

Where there was once a solemn looking Saasuke was now a certain fox boy laughing his head off.

Sak: NARUTO!!!!!!!

Nar: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sak: Stop laughing your head off or I will take it off for you!!!!!!!!!

Naruto starts to run for his life. Just then, there was another loud POOF. Their teacher, Kakashi Hatake appears just in time to save Naruto.

Kakashi: Sorry my students for being late...again. I got lost on the path of life.

Nar & Sak: You used that excuse already!!!!!

Nar: And thanks for saving me.

Sak: After training you are dead Naruto.

Nar: ...( gulp )...

Kak: I used it? How about a black cat crossed my path?

Nar & Sak: Heard it too.

Kak: Fine. I will tell you the truth. I met Orochimaru on my way home yesterday. I tried to fight him but he did a strange jutsu and sent me to outer space. I was about to lose the last of my breath when a spaceship piloted by a boy, a duck, and a dog came by to save me. They said they travel world to world trying to stop creatures called heatless and an organization made of thirteen members. They go to all of the different worlds in their ship which they said was made of gum or something like that. I asked them if they can take my to the Land of Fire. They took me there however the "Land of fire" they know is different from ours. I then had to fight off about fifty men whom the locals called, "Firebenders." They use fire jutsu without hand signs. I managed to fight them off and then I met a young man named Aang. The locals called him, "The Avatar." He was traveling with another young man named Sokka, and two young girls named Katara and Toph. They travel on their flying bison named Appa. I told them about my predicament and Aang said he could help. He took me to the Spirit World, another world that connects to every world. Once in the Spirit world he left me to find my own way home since he has as much knowledge of the Spirit World as I do. I wandered around aimlessly and found a little temple. I went there to rest and sleep for a while to regain all the chakra I lost that day. When I woke up, I woke up in that temple just a bit off the way over there. I walked here and then you two interrogated me.

Sak: ... That is so-

Nar: COOL!!!!!!!!!!!

Sak: Come on Naruto. That was so obviously a big fat lie!!!

Just then, a spaceship came down from the sky.

Sora: Hey Kakashi!!! This isn't where we dropped you off!!!

Kak: You took me to the wrong place Sora!!!

Sor: Oh. Sorry about that!!!

Goofy: Kakashi!!! You left your book here!!!

Kak: Thanks!!! I thought I lost it.

Donald: MY EYES!!! MY EYES!!! I STILL SEE THE HORRIBLE IMAGE!!! CURE!!! CURE!!! BE FIXED EYES!!!

Sor & Goo: We told you youk shouldn't mess with a ninja's things. It could be booby-trapped.

Sor: Can you helped Donald get whatever he saw out of his head?

Kak: Sorry. I can't.

Nar: Kakashi, can you please train us so I can get going?

Kak: Fine Naruto.

Sora and co. then leave the ninja's to themselves. After training, Naruto persuaded Kakashi to treat him to Ichiraku's. Sakura wouldn't dare to kill Naruto with Kakashi around. At Ichiraku's, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame shows up.

Nar: Hey guys!!! Say, where is Hinata?

Kiba: Don't know.

Shino: ...

Nar: Oh...

Kak: Speaking of which, don't you have a date with her today?

Kib: ( starts to choke on food.)

Nar: How do you know?

Kak: The tree you two kissed on was in plain sight.

Nar: ...Oh...

Shi: ...Let's go Kiba.

Kiba is still choking on food but nodded a yes and left with Shino.

Nar: Hey you guys!!! Tell Hinata to meet me in The Tree again!!!

Kiba starts to choke on his own saliva.

Kak: Naruto, tell me. Do you plan on telling Hinata that you house the Kyuubi's spirit in your body?

This time, Naruto started to choke on his food.

Nar: Why would I do that? Do you want her to treat me the way some of the villagers treat me?

Kak: No but it isn't a good adea to lie to your possibly future spouse. Besides, she will find out sooner or later anyway.

Nar: Good point. I guess... hmmm... I guess I will tell her.

Kak: When?

Nar: Right now as soon as possible.

**End Part 1**


	2. Misadventure 1 Part 2

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode one:**

**The Misunderstanding**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

This second story sucks. It is short, not funny, and boring. Do not read it unless you want to know what happened to Hinata while the last chapter of NaruHina Misadventures about Naruto was happening. Do not say anything bad about this chapter because you have been warned of it's suckiness.

**

* * *

**

The Hyuga Compound

Hinata: Yaaaaawwwwwnnnnn.

Having just woken up, the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata Hyuga, was of course incredibly sleepy. As she starts to get out of bed she becomes wide awake remembering a memory from the day before. Or was it? The memory was incredibly unbelievable. Hinata had remembered she kissed the young boy that she had a crush on since forever. She kissed Naruto Uzumaki. She blushes hard. Very hard. She had a head like a tomato. Not believing the dream she dismisses it as a dream.

She heads off toward the dining room for breakfast. As soon as she leaves her room, she meets her cousin Neji.

Neji: Hinata-sama...

Hin: N-Neji-nee san...

Nej: ... Hn. I see you now have a boyfriend Hinata-sama.

At Neji's words, Hinata's eyes suddenly grew big. It was big enough to put Rock Lee's eyes to shame.

Hin: I-I do? H-How can that b-be?

Nej: Don't play dumb Hinata-sama. Everyone in Konoha saw you yesterday in the big tree with Naruto. You know, you kissed him so much that you didn't stop to breathe and passed out as a result. He had to bring you back home and carried you on his back and risked the wrath of Hiashi-sama..

Hinata's pale skin was now even paler. It was like looking at a ghost. She never looked like this ever since she had to fight Neji in the Chuunin exam prelims. Another few seconds of an awkward silence. To Hinata, that felt like it was a time span of one, maybe two million years.

Nej: Hinata-sama? Are you ok?

There was another awkward silence this time broken by something other than a voice. Hinata Hyuga fainted. Neji sighed and placed her back in her bed. Then he continued off toward the dining room for breakfast. One sentence was said on his way.

Nej: If Naruto doesn't treat Hinata-sama the right way he will die.

Later, a time span of about a few hours, Hinata starts to stir when she feels a little bit of pressure on her arm. A voice was calling out to her.

Voice: ...Nata-chan? ...Hinata-chan ...

Hin: ...Huh?

Voice: ...Your awake ...Thank goodness.

Hinata opens her eyes to see her two teammates in her room. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame.

Kiba was the one who woke her up. Shino was in the corner talking to his bugs. Akamaru, Kiba's dog, was resting on her lap.

Hin: G-Guys? W-What are you t-two doing h-here in my r-room? W-What time i-is it? W-Why am I h-hungry?

Kib: Well, to answer your questions, you didn't meet us at the Training Grounds for training this morning, so we came to see if you were alright.

Shi: ...The time is 2 pm.

Kib: You are hungry probably because you slept the whole day away instead of joining us in front of Ichiiraku's Ramen after training for lunch.

Shi: ...Naruto was there.

Kiba started to scowl.

Kib: Speaking of that boy, why do you prefer him over me Hinata-chan? I thought we had something special together.

Kiba started to cry. He grabs Hinata by her sholders and cries hysterically while shaking her back and forth. Hinata had no idea what to do and looked to Shino for help.

Shi: ...Ignore him.

Hin: S-So that m-memory that I h-had earlier was not a d-dream? I-If what you g-guys said was t-true, I should get r-ready for my d-date with Naruto-kun. I am a-almost late. G-Goodbye. I have to p-pick out what t-to wear. Kiba, c-can you p-please let g-go of me?

* * *

**End of Part 2**


	3. Misadventure 1 Part 3

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode one:**

**The Misunderstanding**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Here is part three. The part you have all been waiting for, when Naruto accidentally breaks up with Hinata. Girls are so complex. No offense to any girl who read thas. They think differently than men so if you put two teenage kids of different genders together, something screwy will happen. Naruto learns this the hard way. I think this is better than part 2 so review and tell me what you think please.

* * *

**

In front of The Tree

Naruto: Hinata-chan!!!

Naruto had just spotted his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga. The two were boyfriend-girlfriend since yesterday, and Naruto felt that he left her in the dark long enough. Time to let her in on his secret. He housed the Kyuubi inside his body. The only problem was that Hinata was from one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. The Hyuga clan. This makes Hinata like royalty. A princess if you will. And you do not just go up to a princess and tell her that you have a demon inside you. Naruto had a way to tell her about Kyuubi though. Naruto thought she can take the information. Let's find out if she can...

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun...

These two lovebirds spotted each other in front of what the two have dubbed The Tree, a huge tree in the Training Grounds. Ever since yesterday, this place became their favorite hangout when they agreed to meet here every day after training and/or missions if both can make it. They chose this place because this tree was where the two shared their first kiss. Since this was truly their real first date, Hinata was silent. Everything was silent except for two things, a cricket and Naruto's loud voice.

Nar: Today was so awesome Hinata-chan!!! I wish you were with me at the time a spaceship came down. The people were from another world!!!

Hin: Wow, N-Naruto-kun. It all s-sounds so interesting. C-Can you tell me m-more?

Naruto went on and on about his day. It didn't stop and ramen. Oh, the talk of ramen was so well described. There was talk of Ichiraku's Ramen. There was where things got interesting.

Nar: Over at Ichiraku's I saw Kiba-san and Shino-san.

Hin: O-Oh yeah. They m-mentioned something a-about seeing y-you at Ichiraku's.

Nar: It was so weird. Everytime your name was used in a sentence, Kiba-san choked a bit on his ramen.

Again, he went on and on about his day. When he finished, there was an awkward silence. Again still, it was broken by Naruto's voice.

Nar: Um...Hinata-chan?

Hin: Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?

Nar: Well... I have to tell you something very important. Please do not overreact, and I hope it doesn't change anything between us.

Hin: Y-You aren't b-breaking up w-with me are y-you? A-After just one day? R-Right N-Naruto-kun?

Tears welled up inside Hinata's pale eyes. Naruto tried to calm her down so he can tell her his secret

Nar: Of course not Hinata-chan!!! No no!!! This is totally different!!!

Hinata with her head spinning trying to find a reason why Naruto would break up with her after just one day, only heard 'Of course,' escape her boyfriend's lips. She cried. She cried so hard that even those in space could here her.

Somewhere in Space

Sora: Hey, Donald, Goofy, do you two here that? It sounds like a girl crying.

Donald: You aren't crazy Sora. I can hear it too. My eyes are broken because of Kakashi's book but I can still hear.

Goofy: I can hear it too guys. I think it is coming from Kakashi's world itself.

Don: Speak of the devil. Do you think someone else read Kakashi's book?

(Start Jeopardy Music)

Sor/Goo: ...Maybe.

Don: Poor girl... will someone please stop that annoying music?

Back on Konoha in front of The Tree

Hinata was crying still. Anyone who wasn't looking at The Tree and it's new fountain feature were looking now. Those already looking (Kiba, Sakura, Neji, and Hiashi,) were now staring angrily at Naruto.

Hin: W-Why N-Naruto-kun? W-Why? W-Why are you dumping m-me? I-If I did something then I w-will change!!!

Nar: No no!!! You do not need to change Hinata!!! You are perfect the way you are!!! I am not dumping you!!!

Hinata, her head still spinning, only heard these words.

Nar in Hin's head: No!!! You...need to change!!! You...need to change Hinata!!! You are...the way you are!!! I am...dumping you!!!

Hinata's eyes were blinded by her tears. If not, she would have noticed Naruto's mouth was still moving during the time she thoght were pauses. Then she would ask what he said and everything would be set right and good. However, since they were temporarily blinded and closed, she didn't. What she did say was...

Hin: I l-loved you. N-Naruto-kun...

POW!!! She slapped Naruto. She slapped him so hard that he fell off The Tree. He landed on his head and was knocked unconscious. Then, for the second time in two days, Hinata flooded the streets of Konoha with tears her of sadness.

* * *

**End Part 3**


	4. Misadventure 1 Part 4

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode 1:**

**The Misunderstanding.**

**Part four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**The last part of this saga. Another story coming up soon. Naruto gets attacked by angry friends who hate him for hurting Hinata like that, and then tries to set things right. A special guest appearance... ME!!! It is truly me. I wanted some action. I might put myself into future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**The Training Ground Forest:**

**Narrator mode:**

Naruto woke up the next day in the middle of the Training Grounds Forest.

Naruto: How the heck did I get here?! Uh... where am I anyway?

Naruto then spotted a sign that said "Training Grounds." Afterwards, he said:

Nar: Gah!!! I cannot think on an empty stomach. I am going over to Ichiraku for some ramen. Why am I talking to myself?

When Naruto stopped talking to, well... Naruto, as he said to himself, he now walks over to Ichiraku's for ramen.

Time skip: 5 min.

**Konoha Streets:**

For as long as Naruto can remember, Naruto gets glared at by a lot of people when he decides to walk in town in public. He did get some respect and nowadays people look at him as a normal person, and not as a kid who houses the Kyuubi inside of him. Today, however, he got even more glares than before. Each filled with hatred. Well...more than usual today. A voice from behind suddenly screams out.

Voice #1: Naruto!!! You Baka!!!

Voice #2: How dare you hurt my angel!!! You evil sonnova-

Voice #3: Watch your language Kiba.

Voice #2: Shut up Neji!

Voice #3: I am angry at him too but that is no excuse for foul language.

Voice #1 & 2: Easy for you to say with your too-cool-for-this attitude!!!

Nar: Huh? Oh hi Sakura-chan. Kiba-san. Neji-san. You guys wanna join me for some ramen?

Sak/Kib/Nej: You think we don't know what you did to Hinata?

Nar: What did I do to Hinata-chan?

Five seconds after Naruto said those 4 words, he ended up running from the blind rage of three shinobi. If they weren't his friends, he would just pop a rasengan into each of their guts and send then flying. However, since they were his friends, and he was trying to figure out what he did to Hinata, he just ran...into an alley with no exit besides the one he ran through. He was boxed in and was about to get pummeled until another voice rang out.

Voice #4: Naruto!!! Grab the ladder if you wanna live!!! (A/N: I always wanted to use that sometime in my life.)

Naruto looks up to find a short boy on the fire walk above him. Naruto grabs the ladder connected to the fire walk and climbs to safety. He pulled the ladder up so the others couldn't chase him that way. But they still chased him by using chakra walk up the wall. The young teen led Naruto to the roof and then, jumping from roof to roof like spiderman, moved across Konoha to find a safe spot to hide from the shuriken flying past their ears. As they were about to jump to the next roof, a shuriken flew past their head incredibly closely. Because of this, the two hesitated their jump for a second and it resulted in both of them losing their footing and tumbling toward the ground. Naruto and the boy got up quickly and before anyone can see them, snuck into the nearest manhole and into the sewers of Konoha, where they were safe.

**Konoha Sewers:**

Boy: I think we lost them.

Nar: Thanks for the save.

Boy: No problem. But couldn't you just use your chakra to climb the wall like the others?

Nar: ...

Boy: Naruto... baka.

Nar: Hey, who are you anyway?

Boy: I am the boy people call a man. Especially the ladies. I am so powerful I can make Tsunade-sama fly with just a flick of my finger. Even if I do not touch her. With the pen and notebook in my pocket, I can change this world. I am the almighty Animefan15973!!!!! Also known as Francis.

Nar: ... Great. Another Jiraiya.

Fra: I am not a pervert!!! I am too young to do such things!!!

Nar: Riiiiigggghhhhtttt.

Fra: Whatever. Listen up Naruto. I am not here to fight so do not tempt me. I am here to say sorry and to make you an offer.

Nar: Sorry for what?

Fra: Oh, just breaking you and Hinata up.

Nar: You what???????!!!!!!!!

Fra: Let me explain from the beginning when I was in my world. You know, you are quite famous there. Our people have watched your every move through your life through a satellite.

Flashback

**My house:**

Fra: Awesome another episode of Naruto!!! It is starting soon!!! I NEED RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!

_Time skip: 30 min._

Fra: GRRRRR!!! Naruto, you are so dense. Why can't you just realize Hinata likes you!!! I mean it is so obvious!!! I will just have to take matters into my own hands. But how? Um... I GOT IT!!! I will just make a NaruHina fanfiction!!!

End Flashback

Fra: Ever since, I have ruled this made-up world. You are not the real Naruto, but you do have everything a real person needs to live. Unfortunately, So does everyone else. I can interfere with my created world and change it, but you still have free-will so I cannot sway decisions. However, I-

Nar: COOL!!!!! Can you teach me how to rule a world of my own?

Fra: All you need is your ima-gina-tion. And like I was saying, I can get you and Hinata back together by-

Nar: No thanks. I will fix your mistake on my own, dattebayo. By the way, why did you break me and Hinata up anyway?

Fra: Just felt like my world needed a bit of drama. And I respect your decision, however, may I ask if I accompany you on your way to the Hyuga Complex? All of you have free-will but I can throw it away if I wanted. It might help if we get jumped again by your frinds who reacted to violently to my change.

Nar: Sure. I guess I can use some back-up.

Fra: She should be home by now. Don't try to go in through the front door again Naruto.

Nar: Heh heh.

_**In story mode:**_

Naruto and I traveled through the Konoha Sewers to avoid any unwanted chases. It was so disgusting that if I described it it would cause you all to barf uncontrollably.

_Time skip: 8 min._

**Konoha Streets:**

Nar: That... Was... Nasty.

Fra: Sick. I hope none of the gunk or stench rubbed off on my clothes.

Nar: How can you only care about how you smell? I am probably scarred for life after seeing the "work"

of a thousand Konoha residents.

Fra: Well, once I went to school wearing a sweater that smelled like fish because I left it out while my dad cooked fish. It smelled so bad that one of my classmates was sent home with a headache.

Nar: What is a school?

Fra: A school is my world's equivalent of your world's academy, just not with all the ninja classes.

Nar: Oh.

Fra: There is the Complex.

The Hyuga complex was huge. No. That word is not accurate. The Hyuga Complex was like a giant's fortress on the outside, except drawn down to human size. The inside must have looked like a hedgemaze. If Hinata was there, it would probably take months to find her. We climbed to the top of the main hallway roof and saw a giant hedgemaze with no entrance. Weird, a giant hedgemaze in a giant hedgemaze. These words crossed my mind as Naruto spotted a girl with bluish hair sitting in the middle of the hedgemaze near the fountain. The girl looked like she was crying. Seeing no entrance we thought that Hinata must have jumped from hedge wall to hedge wall like Naruto and I did with the roofs of Konoha. This wasn't the case, however, as we soon found out. Naruto and I jumped to the first hedge wall and fell through it. We just jumped into a genjutsu.

Fra: Owwwww... I should have known. This is like a Byakugan training area. Since it sees through walls and illusions, it would be a perfect place to train for mastering that eye. Naruto, follow me and stay close.

We trekked through the hedgemaze for what seemed like hours. In truth, it was really about 10 minutes. It took so long and bumped into so many walls to test them that I decided to speed things up a little. I took my notebook and pen from my pocket and wrote down a single sentence. "A magical moving sign appears in front of Naruto and I and it led us to where Hinata was." It happened and we followed it to Hinata. When we got to the middle, it disappeared into the shadows and Naruto, seeing a crying Hinata, said:

Nar: Hinata-chan...

At this I felt like I was intruding so I did like the sign and disappeared into the shadows. Before leaving the world, I muttered:

Fra: If Naruto cannot get Hinata happy again, then I will take matters into my own hands again.

**Hyuga Hedgemaze:**

_**Narrator mode:**_

Nar: Hinata-chan...

Hinata: H-Huh?

Hinata looks up to see the cause of her misery, (as far as she knows,) and her former boyfriend, Naruto. Naruto looks down to see a puffy, red-exed, hiccupping angel named Hinata. The air was thick like smoke. It was hard to breathe for both of them. The space around them was filled with electricity. So much, in fact, that Naruto almost thought Raiga came back from the dead.

Hin: Y-Yes N-Naruto?

Nothing hurt Naruto more than the "-kun" honorific that was missing from his angel's pronunciation of his name.

Nar: Hinata-chan... I...

Hin: Y-Yes?

Nar: I have something very important to say to you.

Hin: I see w-what you are t-t-trying to say. You b-big jerk! I see breaking up with me isn't enough for you! now you are going to tell me that you have a new, stronger, prettier girlfriend! Just when will you stop tormenting me?!

Hinata burst into more tears. However, she started to flail toward Naruto. A little known fact about Hinata is her ferocity when she is angered. She gets so scary and so strong that Sakura and Tsunade combined wouldn't be enough to stop her. You would need the three Sennin (A/N: I hope I typed it right.) and even if you have them, they might wet themselves through fear. That and they cannot blink for months. She also becomes loud, loses her stutter, and jumps to conclusions. She sort of becomes a female Naruto. Except with no clouds around her stunning figure.

Nar: No Hinata-chan. What I am trying to say is, I am sorry. I should have made it clear to you at first that I wasn't going to dump you Hinata-chan.

Hin: Oh really? Is that really the truth Naruto?

Nar: Yes. I just wanted to let you know a secret about it. I am sorry it wasn't clear. I just wanted to let you know that. A;so, I wanted to ask you, well, if we can start over? I understand if you do not want to.

Hin: Well... I don't know. I need time to think about it, I am done. Yes Naruto -kun. Let's start over. (A/N: Wasn't that quick?)

Hinata leads Naruto out of the hedgemaze so he doesn't get lost. Afterwards, they sneaked out of the Complex and headed toward The Tree. They made up, made out, and the entire fiasco soon faded to a distant memory. ... I forgot to mention what happened at The Tree. Oops.

Hin: Naruto-kun? If you weren't going to break up with me and was instead trying to tell me a secret, what is it?

Nar: Oh, not much, just that the Kyuubi that almost destroyed konoha a long time ago is housed inside of my body to stop it from destroying all of the world.

Hin: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Hinata fainted in desbelief and Naruto again had to bring her back into her home on her back.

* * *

**End Story one**


	5. Misadventure 2 Part 1

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode two:**

**The Mission**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: (Walks in front of the room of requirement,) "I need to own Naruto. I need to own Naruto. I need to own Naruto." "Sorry. Can't fight the law." Awwww. Can I at least have Hinata?" "No." "Darn you... "**

Hey. This one is about how Naruto and Hinata get a mission that drives them apart for days. Watch as I try to make them go crazy. I might have a surprise ending for this one. Also I am having a poll. To get you to review, if you read then PLEASE tell me in a review, who is hotter Sakura or Hinata. My vote counts and I say Hinata. This poll will go on until this arc is over.

* * *

**The Training Grounds Forest Clearing:**

_**In story mode:**_

Me: Can you believe it Naruto? This day was so calm and peaceful. Slow and quiet days like this are always just so-

Naruto: BOOORING!!! Come on Francis!!! I am a ninja. Why must you make me have days with no action??!! I can take anything dattebayo!!! Since you rule this world, make something abnormal and exciting happen!!!

Me: Hey!!! Don't interrupt me when I am trying to say something!!! I don't see your point either!!! I mean days like this are just so relaxing and you hate it??!! You are so unbelievable!!!

Nar: Just make this day more exciting!!!

Me: GRRRR... fine.

At the end of the shouting match, I got out my notepad and wrote down a sentence.

Nar: You done yet?

As if on cue a voice belonging to a lazy Konoha Chuunin suddenly called out Naruto's name.

Shikamaru: Hey Naruto. This is so troublesome but I have a troublesome mission for you from Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru was standing right below the hill we were on. Right next to him was another Konoha Chuunin wearing the typical Chuunin Vest that typical Chuunin wear. He also had normal black pants with a little side pouch for holding kunai and shuriken.

Nar: A nission? Now we're talking!!! Wait, it is not another herb-picking mission is it? That is even more boring than cloud-watching.

Shi: And more troublesome.

Konoha Chuunin: In truth, we really don't have any idea of what the mission is. Tsunade-sama just told us to get you.

Nar: Interesting offer, but I would rather just stay here because I have a date later.

Shi: With Hinata? She left some time ago on mission herself. It was a request to Tsunade-sama by her dad personally. She will be gone for who knows how long.

Nar: That figures. When will her old man get it that we don't intend to break up anytime soon? Oh well. You said she will be gone for who knows how long right? So she could be back by tomorrow or the next day. I might still be on my mission by then and will miss our date just for going somewhere that could be a ten day walk from the gate. So I will just stay here.

Kon Chu: We are on orders to bring you to the Hokage immediately. I will not fail the Hokage. I will bring you back even if I have to do it alone.

Shi: Fine.

Shikamaru leaves and lies down next to me to look at the clouds.

Kon Chu: I will bring you back to see Hokage-sama.

Nar: Well then just try to catch me!!!

POOF!!!

The, "Naruto," the Chuunin was just talking to was actually just a Kage Bunshin Naruto made!!! Suddenly, an orange blur with a fox-like grin just ran past theChuunin laughing crazily.

Kon Chu: Get back here you brat!!!

The Chuunin ran after the laughing Naruto and when they were gone, another Naruto came out of the bush near the hill.

Nar: I wonder how long until that guy realizes he was chasing another Kage Bunshin... Oh well. I guess this unknown mission is somewhat enjoyable. Hey Francis!!! If Hinata comes back from her mission before I do, use your book to bring me here and send a replacement to where my mission will take place.

Me: Sure. Sure. Whatever.

Nar: Hope this mission is completed quickly.

The real Naruto heads off towards the Hokage Tower to learn about his new mission.

Me: Hey Shikamaru, don't the clouds all together look like a formation of Eyes on a Go board?

Shi: Yeah. What did Naruto say what to do if Hinata comes back?

Me: I think he said I should call in a replacement. I guess he means he wants me to make out with her or something.

Shi: I really doubt that but I really don't care either since it is not my love life.

Me: What love life? I thought you thought women are too troublesome.

Shi: ... You heard nothing.

Me: Whatever. Good-night.

_Time skip: 5 mins._

**_Narrator mode:_**

Nar: Tsunade Baa-chan!!!

Tsunade: Naruto, I told you not to call me that! And if you want to stay a Genin you better stop calling me that! Or, even better, I can set Sakura loose on you.

Nar: Uh... you do not have to do that Tsunade-sama. Please do not set her on me. Sakura-chan scares me when she is angry.

Tsunade was so shocked that Naruto actually said something respectful that she almost forgot why she called him there in the first place. She does remember that but she just needs to remember how to make words come out of her mouth.

Nar: Uh... if you do not need me anymore then I guess I will just be on my way Tsunade Baa- ,I mean Tsunade-sama.

Tsu: Not. So. Fast. Naruto. You have a mission and you have to do it.

Nar: Ok. So what is the mission?

Tsu: Your mission is to escort a man back to his village and then help his village win this little rivalry against the neighboring village in a war. Since they are a small village, neither have ninja and any war experience. You will probablly need to teach them how to fight. Hinata also had a mission like this. You might see her there.

Hinata's name got Naruto's attention immediately. He started to focus less on the bug flying around and now started to focus on the Hokage. Luckily, Tsunade was too busy looking at the HUGE debt she owes to the client to notice Naruto's lack of attention.

Nar: The mission sounds interesting but why us? Wouldn't Suna have been a better village to handle a war since Garaa is in charge there? And besides, the mission details are kinda vague. What is the name of the villages in the war and is Hinata-chan going to the same village?

Tsu: What I have told you is all I know. That and the reason it is us is because news has spread that I have become the Hokage and all of my previous gambling debts have finally been able to find me. The client hasn't told me his village but I owe him money. He said he will consider this mission payment enough. This is a C-ranked mission but it might go up to A-ranked. Be on your guard Naruto.

Nar: Hai. Tsunade Baa-ch-, I mean Tsunade-sama.

Tsu: Bring in the client.

A door opened and a young man who hardly looked older than Naruto himself, stepped through.

Young Man: Hello. My name is Kogenata Shikana.( A/N: I made that up) I have been sent by my village leader, Nakano Shihoro ( A/N: Made up too) to request help from the great Konoha village. I am sure you got the misson details.

Nar: ... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Are you kidding Tsunade Baa-chan??!! He is just a kid!!! How could you owe him money??!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Tsu: ARE YOU DONE YET NARUTO????!!!! DON'T MAKE ME BRING IN SAKURA!!!!!

Nar: Ok, ok. Calming down. And also, I don't really have any real information on the mission. Just what I have to do. No names at all.

Kog: Oh. I will just tell you on the way then.

Nar: Ok. Tsunade Baa-, I mean Tsunade-sama? If Hinata comes back from her mission first, Will I be paid double? By the way, how much does Tsunade owe you?

Kog: Actually my parents. Here is the list.

Kogenata holds up a paper of gambling debts. Naruto takes it and reads down the list looking for Tsunade's name. When he finds it, he said:

Nar: Holy s---!!! Tsunade-sama? Forget about paying me double!!! If all your gambling debts are like this you need all the money you can get DATTEBAYO!!! Damn, all those zeroes...

* * *

**End Part 1**


	6. Misadventure 2 Part 2

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode 2:**

**The Mission**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Good thing I don't own Naruto because my lack of creativity would have killed the series... I want the series so bad...**

Hey. This chapter is about Hinata getting a request to a mission she is forced to do. This might be a long arc. There is mision part, travel part, introduction part, and battle part. Like I said, long. By the way, sorry I didn't update. I was really busy. Violin, Graduation Practice, Violin for Graduation Practice, and obsession over games and watching the anime online make it REALLY hard to update on a regular basis. I am, however, disappointed that no one voted in my poll. My vote only counts as half a point so there is no tie. Hmmm. Maybe if I change the subject someone will vote. Who is BETTER, Hinata or Sakura. So far the count is:

Hinata: 1/2

Sakura: 0

I will add other people if you want me to.

Vote in a review.

* * *

**The Hyuga Complex:**

_**Narrator Mode:**_

Hinata wakes up this day feeling like this day was somehow different than other days. She examines everything around her she can see... a.k.a everywhere period.

In Hinata's Head: The floor looks the same... so does the ceiling... and walls. Nothing outside my room looks different from every day either. So why does everything seem different? OH NO!!! I MUST BE EXPERIENCING HYUGA PARANOIA!!! But why I just started to experience it now, I have no idea... What is happening to me...

She leaves her room slightly worried about what is wrong with her as she heads down for her pre-breakfast training. On her way down, she sees her cousin Neji Hyuga.

Neji: Hinata-sama.

Hin: Good morning Neji nii-san.

For a tiny fraction of a second, Neji showed surprise in his eyes. Hinata would have noticed such a difference in Neji's appearance except she was too busy yawning to see. The yawn wasn't what surprised Neji, but the fact Hinata didn't stutter did.

In Nej's Head: Ever since that day she didn't stutter even once. I also noticed she has been happier than usual. I should be used to it by now after five days but it still freaks me out.

Flashback 5 days:

**The Hyuga Complex:**

Neji was limping down the hallway. He had the Hyuga face on. Cold, indifferent, serious, you know what I mean. Inside, however, he was ready to explode with anger.

In Nej Head: That -beep- Naruto -beep-. I can't -beep- believe he would do that to Hinata-sama. And then, when I was so close to getting my -beep- revenge for Hinata-sama, I lose his trail and fall off a -beep- building! Next time I see that -beep- I will -beep- murder him!!! (A/N: Sheesh Neji!!! This Fanfic is rated T!!! Good thing I bleated him out.)

He opens the door to Hinata's room to see if she was back from crying in the Training Hedge Maze and finds a blonde boy setting the Hyuga Heiress down on her bed.

Nej: YOU!!!

Neji activates his Bloodline Limit, the Byakugan. He rushes foward to attack with blind rage with an eye power that grants 360 degree vision. Naruto had expected someone might find him and was ready. A Kage Bunshin jumped out of hiding and tackled Neji too the floor. His blind rage prevented Neji from anticipating an ambush.

Naruto: Just setting her down on her bed. I found her in your HUGE Hedge Maze.

Nej: Why do you care?!?! You hate her so much that you pretend to like her only so you can shoot her down the next day!!!

Nar: That was just a misunderstanding. I meant to tell her my deepest secret.

Neji could tell he wasn't lying. He could tell just from how he spoke. Usually Naruto is loud and obnoxious, however, right now he didn't yell a single word. Naruto was telling the truth. Just not the entirety, and Neji could tell. But he did calm down enough to stop yelling himself.

Nar: And you can stop chasing me now too. Hinata and I made up.

Nej: You're not telling me everything. She was crying so loud she could have woken the dead. But then suddenly it just stopped. What happened?

Nar: I found her in the Hedge Maze and made things right. We got back together. Thats all.

Neji calmed down even more now and regained his too-cool-to-care attitude.

Nej: Thank you for returning Hinata-sama to her room. But watch it Uzumaki. Make her upset again and I will show no mercy.

Nar: I wouldn't dare hurt Hinata-chan. Make no mistake about that, dattebayo. I should leave now before another person comes to kill me. Can you tell the others that all is well? I have a feeling they wouldn't listen to me.

As Naruto said this, he jumps out the window and roof jumps all the way back to his apartment.

End Flashback:

In Nej Head: Hinata woke up a few minutes later. I asked her if what Naruto said was ture. Surprisingly, she never stuttered afterwards. Not once.

**Main Breakfast Hall:**

Hinata woke up quite early to train before breakfast. She usually does. Of course, Neji always is up before her for his training. She just came in after her morning training and then sat down to eat her self-made breakfast when her dad stepped into the room.

Hiashi: Hinata.

Hin: Hello father.

Hiashi was also surprised at the lack of a stutter. He knows it is because of Naruto. He found out two days after Neji that the two were back together. But unlike Neji he didn't take it too well. He cursed silently everytime he heard the blonde's name, but never showed anyone that he knows. Even though he never let on that he knows about the relationship, he made up many plans to pull them apart. Now was the time to unveil one of those plans.

Hia: Hinata, I have decided that you need more self-esteem. I think if you had more confidence, you can unlock your true potential. Because of this, I have requested Tsunade-sama to sign you up for a mission involving a war. there is no confidence builder like participating in war. Tsunade-sama has already accepted the request and you have to go.

Hin: But I don't want to hurt people father. Especially in a war.

Even though Hinata was more confident, she was still the shy gentle girl at heart she always was.

Hia: I am sorry Hinata. However, you must. For the sake of the clan.

Hin: ... Oh... Fine...

Hia: You depart at 3:00 PM. You will meet the client at the Village Gate. Do your best.

Unknown to the two Hyugas, a shadowy figure was right by the door. Listening to the whole conversation.

Shadowy Figure: That damned bastard... I see right through his plan.

* * *

End Part 2

Vote for your choice.( Read the above stuff and junk above the story.)


	7. urgent message from animefan15973

Hey everyone. I am sorry I had to do this and make you all think that this was a chapter but the thing is that I won't be able to really update until sometime in August, and maybe even later. The thing is that I am away on a trip and the only reason I can type this up is because I am allowed to use the computer here. Now you probably wonder why I don't update from here. It is because The file is saved at home and I am to lazy to retype again. And the reason I might not type as soon as I get back is because I'm lazy. Again , sorry for typing junk for no real reason. Oh, and also, before I forget, The poll for better between the two (last time I checked) is:

Hinata: 4 1/2 votes.

Sakura: 0 votes.

Come on, this is pathetic. I like Hinata but someone should give Sakura at least one vote to at least give her a fighting chance here. Or is it that no one reading this likes Sakura? Someone prove this theory wrong.


	8. Misadventure 2 Part 3

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode 2:**

**The Mission**

**Part 3**

Disclaimer: No, Naruto and any other thing I pull from something that is not mine is not mine. They belong to their owners. However, things I say are mine are as wllk as the plot. Things I say are mine will be labeled.

Me: Ahhhh... Hey everybody. I'm baaack. Hey, what's up with you two?

Naruto/Hinata: Francis, you left us in this room for five months...

Me: Ohhhhh... I thought I was forgetting something...

Nar/Hin: May you burn in hell...

Me: Sorry, I forget things... Well, you will be happy to know that you two will be in the special that I poorly wrote over the summer.

Nar/Hin: It is almost spring...

Me: Sorry...**

* * *

**

**The Training Grounds Clearing:**

_**In Story Mode:**_

Me: ZZZZZZ...

Shikamaru: So-

Me: ZZZ...

Shi: Loud-

Me: ZZZ...

Shi: So-

Me: ZZZ...

Shi: Troublesome...

Me: ZZZ...

As you can tell from this scene, I am sleeping and Shikamaru is complaining about my snoring. (A/N: I don't snore. I just thought it would be funny. Twisted sense of humor.) Just then, another person started to run up the hill in the clearing we were.

Person: Francis!!! Wake up you lazy bum!!!

The person then proceded to kick my sleeping self in the stomach.

Me: OWWWWW!!!!! THAT HURT DAMNIT!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROB- GLENN???!!!

Just then, I finally found my manners that always seem to go missing during summer break.

Me: Uh... H-How did you get here Glenn? I am just... Uh... D-Don't kill me!!!

Shi: Hey Francis, who is this? Why are you so frightened by him? He is shorter and younger than you. Why am I asking anyway? So troublesome.

Me: Yeah he is. But he knows how to make people hurt when he wants to. He knows pressure points and can how to tazer (A/N: Hope I spelled that right. If not, Glenn don't kill me.) and other stuff. Even if he couldn't he can still hit pretty hard. If he wants to.

Glenn: Hey I can do my own introduction you know.

Me: DON'T KILL ME!!!!!

Gle: I'm not gonna kill you. So paranoid. And as for how I got here, I have no idea. Yesterday, I was just walking by your house and then I just blinked and then the next thing I knew I was walking down the streets of Konoha.

Me: Ah. I knew I was forgetting something. Yesterday I must have forgot to close the gateway between the real world and my fanfiction world. I should bring anyone who wandered in back home.

POOF!!!

I disappear.

POOF!!!

I reappear just a few seconds later.

Me: Done.

Gle: You know, I had a feeling this was your fault.

Me: I don't do everything wrong...

Gle: Yeah you do.

Me: No...

Shi: ZZZZZZ...

Me/Gle: ...WTF.

A Few Minutes Later:

Gle: So this is your fanfiction?

Me: Yeah. It is mine. Except for the people in it. They belong to whoever owns them. Anyway, I was gonna summon you here today anyway. I need you for a-

Gle: Is it about Naruto and Hinata?

Me: ...Yes.

Gle: I got something to tell you about them. Hiashi is trying to break them up.

Me: I know. That was what I was going to say. I need you to help me to stop the scheme. Come to think about it, I might need more people. Glenn, meet me in front of Konoha's gate in a day. Tomorrow at 6:00 PM. I'll tell your parents not to worry about you.

A day later at the Gates of Konoha

Naruto: What is your village like Kogenota-san(A/N: Mine)?

Kogenota: Please Naruto. There is no need for honorifics between two friends who enjoy ramen.

Nar: Fine, Kogenota nii-san.

Kog: Seriously. Stop it with the honorifics. As for your question, Kiashi village(A/N: My made up village.) is kinda small. But even though, it is practically bursting with activity. We have very few ninja in our village but our leader, Nakano-sama(A/N: My made up person), is always there to protect us. He might not be as strong as your Hokage, but we still respect him and his kind ways.

Nar: Wow... He sounds like a great man.

Kog: He is. Anyways, for the details I promised you, just take me back to the village and then train the villagers for battle.

Nar: Battle? What battle? I thought by "resolve a rivalry," Tsunade Baa-chan meant peace talks or something else.

Kog: Nope. A battle. You know, two forces going for each others necks and all that. So like I was saying, just help us beat the guys from Saizen with training and in the battle itself. We would really appreciate the help since most of us from my village can't even beat the kids from your academy. We learned that when they came over to see a fighting tornament. Aparently, some of the kids entered and, well, wasn't very pretty. Well maybe a little 'cause, see, this one kid won the tornament with this really weird move.

Nar: Can you describe the kid?

Kog: Sure. He was a short guy. Brown hair, eyes, and he wore goggles on his head too.

Nar: Did the move by chance involve a naked lady covering her "areas," in smoke?

Kog: Yes. How do you know that?

Nar: That's my move! The kid was probably Konohamaru. Now that I think about, a few weeks ago he did say he won a tornament using my move.

Kog: You taught him that??!!

Nar: Um... Yeah...

Kog: ... THEN WE CAN EASILY WIN THE BATTLE AND ANY AFTER IT!!!!! You see, most, if not all, of the people in Saizen are perverts. Now we have ourselfs a new secret weapon. HAHAHAHA!!!!

Nar: Oh boy... Teaching it to a kid hurt a lot. Teaching an entire village, I just hope I don't die before the battle. I wonder how Hinata is doing?

Silence for the rest of the day. Then...

Kog: There is the village.

**End Part 1 of Part 3

* * *

**

Me: Hello everyone. I hope you have enjoyed part 1 of part 3. More to go on the way. Take this opportunity to rest your eyes or stop for the day. Then continue.

Ok. Hit it voice-over me.

Voice-Over Me: To go foward we must go back. The reason, you ask? It is obvious, is it not? I'm just too lazy to write two travel chapters. So from Naruto we go a day back to Hinata's trip. It might save the chapter from just simple talk and banter to something more interesting so-

Nar/Hinata: GET ON WITH IT!!!

* * *

**Part 2 of Part 3**

Hinata was standing at the village gate. She seemed quite upset. Some of the passerby noticed she was standing there since 2:55 PM. They guessed she was waiting for someone. However it has already been an hour and the someone still hasn't appeared. Yet Hinata wasn't upset of the person's tardiness. Instead, she was upset that she cannot be with her beloved Naruto for who knows how long. She told Naruto before she came here so he knows she will be on a mission for a while while waiting for their ramen that morning.

Hin: He will probably forget, since he is Naruto, but he deserves an explanation. I don't know why I was chosen for the mission though. I can't fight well at all. But I guess father has his reasons. But where is the client?

Hinata stood there for five minutes longer when she felt something pulling on her jacket. A voice then calls out.

???: Are you the one they sent to help my village?

Hinata turns in the direction of the voice and the pull only to find a little girl who barely looked older than five.

In Hin Head: This is the client that father spoke about? Can't be. Must be the daughter. I didn't apply for babysitting...

Hin: Um... Are you from... Saizen?

Little Girl: Yes.

Hin: I guess so then. What is your name? Shouldn't you be with your parents?

Little Girl: My name is Hitama Noribusa. Father and Mother are at the Hokage's place. They said they will come once they get a "dobbier" on the person who will help us.

Hin: Um... Don't you mean "dossier"?

Hit: Thats it. Are you really the person? I thought you were older. Can you really fight? What is your name? Are you strong? What is your family like? Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Hinata's eye started to twitch because of the endless sea of questions. And each question is getting more and more personal. Both as her as a ninja and as a girl. It was too much. Hinata is now really irritated and was about to snap when two voices call out.

???1/???2: Hitama, stop bothering the citizens of Konoha.

In Hin's Head: Thank you God!!!

???1/???2: So sorry about that young miss. Our little Hitama has an active imagination and likes to guess about things. Her endless questions are her way of finding out if she guessed right.

In Hin's Head: EEP!!! They were really endless? I thought that was just an expression!!!

Hinata is shocked but no one notices. Then she regains her composition and says:

Hin: It's ok. So I take it that you two are Mr. and Mrs. Noribusa? The ones who requested the aid of one of Konoha's ninja for a war?

Mr. Noribusa: I take it that you are the one we have to help us?

Mrs. Noribusa: Don't jump to conclusions honey. Check the dossier first.

Mr. N: Oh all right. Let's see here. Hm... female, bluish hair, pale eyes and skin, 12 years of age... Seems to fit the description. What is your name?

Hin: Hinata Hyuga.

Hit: Of the prestigust Hyuga clan??!!

Hin: Um... don't you mean "prestigious?"

Hit: Yeah that!!!

Hin: Yes I am. I am from the Hyuga clan.

Hit: I think I heard of you!!! A month ago I heard someone say something about you being the weakest Hyuga in your family!!!

Mrs. N: Hitama!!!

Those words shocked and deeply hurt Hinata. "The weakest Hyuga in your family."

In Hin's Head: Impossible!!! That can't be, it just can't. I mean, my stutter is gone and I don't run away or hide anymore, and even Naruto-kun said I am great!!! i have become stronger!!! Haven't I? I know I have but still people don't think so? Why...

Hinata wanted to know why people still think that. She wanted to cry because people still think so. But she also didn't want to because there were still perfect strangers in front of her. She fought the urge to cry with all her will power. But even though she tried her hardest to resist, she failed. A single tear fell down her face. God must have been looking after her there because luckily for her that everyone was busy doing something and never saw the tear. Again, she has to regain herself before speaking. This time is harder. She speaks.

Hin: Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Noribusa. I took no offense. She is still young and I am sure she didn't know that that could offend. Anyway' why don't we start heading out. Your village is quite far away from Konoha, right?

And so they did.

**End Part 2 of Part 3

* * *

**

Me: Another week, another part. Yes I am lazy. Deal with it. Anyway we got even further along the special now. I'm calling it a special because I am too lazy to come up for a word for 3-part-event-I-made-because-I-am-too-lazy-to-seperate-the-parts. Now then I'm gonna say the results of the poll at this point now.

Hinata: 6 1/2

Sakura: Uh, wait, Sakura was in the poll? The only things in the poll box is Hinata's name and a half eaten sweatsock... Ooh, and a coupon for GameStop YAY!!!

Uh... Yeah you know what? This poll will obviously go to Hinata. Lets throw a party for the winner who is obviously the greatest kunoichi to come out of Konoha...after I announce this new poll to take it's place. The new poll is that Naruto is cursed with bad luck. And not just him but his entire family and anyone who comes into contact with him long enough. I will give the reasons I think this later. Now then, you can read this fiction for very long. I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon. The reason for delays is just because I am lazy. Anyways enough talking. Not much happened with Hinata so now let's get back to the real star. ME!!!

Nar/Hin (in a corner)[Still not doing "it" so stop asking: (Whisper) He is so full of himself.

Hitama: (Whisper) Yeah. What an emo.

Nar: Hahahahaha!!! I think you mean "ego"!!! Hahahahaha!!!

Hin: Tee hee hee...

Me: Whats this about an ego?

Nar/Hin/Hit: Um... Nothin'...

* * *

**Part 3 of Part 3**

A day afterward and back to the present, (Naruto's trip time) In the forests surrounding Kiashi Village, we find 4 people. Two of them were Glenn and I. The other 2 were our friends from the real world, Troi and Kenny. Oh? You want to know how they got to this world?

Flashback to outside Konoha earlier today:

Gle: Hey Francis, if we are going to stop a war, shouldn't we have more troops to intercept to armies?

Fra: Spoken like a true FFTactics Master. I thought you would never ask. Behold my powers of world manipulation!

Pulling out my "Power Pad" as I have dubbed it, and spinning it around fancily, I flipped it to a new page and wrote at supersonic speed.

In P.P.: I summon my two friends, Troi and Kenny, using my Power Pad.

And sure enough, as soon as I put down the period, a bright light engulfed out location and the two people whose names I wrote down were falling out of the sky all Kingdom Hearts style (A/N: You know, the meteor-like fall). I jumped and caught them both by the ankle all ninja style, landing all fancily on a tree branch holding the two over the ground. Then down to the forest floor I took them. They came out of their shocked state the second I landed.

Kenny: Francis? Glenn? Where are we?

Troi: More importantly, how the heck did you do that?

Me: Oh yeah. Glenn, I forgot to mention that in my Naruto fanfiction, all humans from our world have the skills of a ninja. Well, the basic Genin skills at first.

Tro/Ken: Who-said-what-now??!!

Gle: You know, I was just about to ask about that.

After that, Glenn explained the situation and then I taught them the ways of the ninja.

End Flashback

Me: Hmmm... This spot looks good to set up camp. Right?

Tro: I don't know.

Ken: I don't really like it much.

Me: Then its perfect.

Ken: Hey!!!

Me: Hay is for horses. Just help us set up camp.

30 minutes later

Tro: That piece goes there! No not there! Give me that!

Gle: This is not good. We're not even done with the structure of the first tent and wasted an entire half hour fighting over where the stupid pieces go. Francis, can't you use your pad to get the tents to make themselves?

Me: Yeah but then we would miss out on the experience and the chance to deepen our youthful bond of youthful friendship youthfully.

Gle: Okay, first of all, stop talking like Gai and/or Lee. Second, Troi and Kenny are killing each other over the tents and how to set them up. Third, there is about fifty pieces for a tent and a good amount of tent kits to set up.

Me: Don't tell me they tried to set it up manually. UHHHH... Give Me That!!!

I took the pieces for the tent and stuffed them back in the tent kit. I closed the kit and pulled the tag that's on it's side. The kit started shaking so I dropped it on the ground. A "pop" sound could be heard and then a tent appeared where the kit used to be.

Me: There we go.

Gle: And what so called experience do we get in that!?

Me: The kind you are supposed to get from camping. Experience at kicking back and relaxing.

Gle: How different was that from writing it down in your pad?

Me: If I wrote it I would be the only one not relaxing. This way, we share the work and the relaxing.

Ken: And to think we were going to set it all up normally.

Tro: Why are there so many tents anyway?

Me: You're kidding me. Do you actually believe that we are strong enough to stop a war between two villages trained by two Konoha shinobi alone? I called in some extra help.

Gle/Tro/Ken: Who?

I whipped out my P.P. and wrote down:

In P.P.: I summon the people I asked to help with the war.

A bright light like before decended and a whole group of people decended with it.

Me: Hey guys. Everyone, meet Glenn, Troi, and I think you all know Kenny. Glenn, Troi, and I think you know them all Kenny, but meet Johnson,Tyler, Sam, Claude, Nicole, Amanda, Elizabeth, and Julie (A/N: If I forgot someone, sorry. If I included you when I didn't even ask you, sorry.)

Everyone: ...

Everyone: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!?!?!

**End Part 3 of 3**

**

* * *

**

Me: Hey everybody. Hope you liked the latest installment of NaruHinaMisadventures. I'm sorry for not updating sooner and laziness is not an excuse. I have been a bad boy... Now then on to something less sad than a teen with no life feeling sorry, the reason I think Naruto and his family plus anyone who comes into contact with him long enough, is cursed with bad luck.

_Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed inside him and pretty much the entire vilage hates him for saving everyone._

_Lee got his arm and leg broken by Gaara during the Chuunin exams after stopping Naruto from beating Neji up after he nearly killed Hinata._

_Naruto's father, though he doesn't know it yet, the Fourth Hokage, has a child born on the same day the Kyuubi attacks and has to sacrifice his baby to keep the village safe._

So on and so forth. Think of something else because there is so much more to think of, good for you. Just say if you agree with the main idea. Do you think that Naruto's family and anyone he comes in contact with long enough is cursed with his bad luck? And, once again, really sorry about the delay.


	9. Misadventure 2 Part 4

Disclaimer: Since you have been following this story, I don't want to say it. Though since the law would get me like that, I do not own Naruto. However this plot is mine and mine alone. Why do I say this every chapter anyway? One should be enough. And since it was said in chapter one, everyone should know it by now...

Me: To start this chapter off, I just want to say,

**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Totally my bad and idiocy. Everyone please forgive me...

Naruto/Hinata: Do you really expect everyone to just forgive you for making them wait so long for this chapter?

Me: Not really. I actually expect everyone to hate me and never read my fanfics again. I guess I did kinda ask for it with the two year somewhat withdrawal. Well anyway, everyone, tell me if this chapter was worth the wait, though I really don't think so...

(Leaves the room)

Nar/Hin: Oh no...That bad emo joke last chapter is coming true! Everyone, at least read this chapter! Even if you don't like it and tell him off in a review, at least look at the chapter please!!! None of us really want to see what Francis is like when he's emo!!! It will most likely end badly for updates, his social and computer life, and us!!! PLEASE EVERYONE, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**NaruHina Misadventures**

**Episode 2:**

**The Mission**

**Part 4**

**A forest between Kiashi Village and Saizen Village:**

_**In Story Mode:**_

Johnson: So let me get this straight. You created a fan fiction that can actually take someone from our reality and put them in a role for the said fan fiction and you wanted us to help push your fan fiction along by calling us to be a part of your army to prevent a war from breaking out between the two main villages of this story arc?

Me: Yeah that is pretty much it.

Everyone: …

Me: Uh, guys?

Everyone: …

Me: Hello, you all still with me here?

Everyone: We should soooooo kill you right now…

Me: …

Everyone: HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO FIGHT OFF TWO ARMIES TRAINED BY TWO OF KONOHA'S NINJA?!?!?!

Me: With your ninja powers!!!

Everyone: WE DON'T HAVE ANY!!!!!

Me: Not normally but here you do. And you also have these. Catch.

I wrote in my P.P. as fast as I can to avoid getting killed by my friends. Another white light was seen in the skies above. Swords, axes, spears, staffs, bows, and arrows fell from the sky. As did a claw which I immediately picked up to defend myself from my friends who are currently trying to murder me.

Me: Well, everyone grab a weapon.

Everyone: Good idea! We'll use these to mutilate your body so no one can identify your corpse!

Me: Not to kill me!!! For the war!!! Choose a weapon you feel suited to and I'll start training you in the art of weaponry. Oh, and the claw is mine.

A few minutes passed while everyone grabbed a weapon.

Me: Have you chosen your weapon?

Many a pointy thing flew for my head.

Me: Ahhhhh!!! Damnit!!! I said these aren't to be used to kill me!!!

Another few minutes and everyone is now hard at work perfecting their fighting skills. Meanwhile…

**In the meeting tent:**

Me: Okay then troops. You four have been specially chosen among all the others for a secret mission that must be performed to the best of your secretive ability. You four are to split up into two teams of two and spy on the villages of Kiashi and Saizen. In the world of ninja, information is the most important thing needed in war. You were chosen for the simple fact that you are the most trusted of my troops. So therefore, don't mess up. Your mission is very important as it may affect the outcome of the upcoming battle. Do you understand?

The four that were chosen, Glenn, Troi, Kenny, and Sam.

The four: Yes-sir!

Me: Good. Here are your assignments. Squad 1 will be Glenn and Troi since you two work well together. You will go to Kiashi and spy on Naruto's army. Kenny, Sam, spy on Saizen on Hinata's army. Once we know enough to counter their techniques, we will be ready to stop the war. Now then, you have your assignments. You leave tomorrow at dawn. Dismissed!

The four: Yes-sir!

Four poofs as my friends leave to prepare for their mission.

**At the Camp's Training Ground:**

Me: Okay everyone. We have at most a month to get you ready for battle so we are gonna start training now.

Everyone: Yes-sir!

Me: Okay let the training montage begin!

(Insert montage clips and training montage music)

Meanwhile…Again…

**Kiashi Village:**

Kogenota: Well Naruto, how do you like the village?

We rejoin Naruto and his branch in this story over at the village of Kiashi. His mission in this quiet village? To train a bunch of people in the village in the ninja arts. Or at least the basic skills. However, his friend Kogenota has different plans involving Naruto's female form (A/N: To make sure there is no misunderstanding of the way I worded that sentence, please refer back to the last chapter. Sorry pervs.). The village was a small place with the market district being the biggest area of the village. There were stores all over for all kinds of merchandise. However, it was mostly made up of food places.

Naruto: Hm? Oh. It's okay.

In Nar's Head: But still, It ain't perfect. There's something here that's missing. Something I love more than anything in the world…

Inner Nar: Hinata-chan?

Nar: No ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!! Duh.

Inner Nar: Are you saying you love RAMEN over HINATA? Wait, what? That makes no sense man…I mean, ramen over a looooooove partner?

Nar: No, I don't love Ichi-Ramen over Hinata-chan, I said _something _was missing. Is Hinata-chan a thing? I don't think so. Also, sure I love her but I don't like the way you made it sound. Perv. Hey, wait a minute, who are you?

Inner Nar: I'm your inner.

Nar: Inner? The hell's an inner? Is it like the weirdo voice inside someone that tells them right from wrong?

Inner Nar: No, that's a conscience. An inner is-

Nar: Ah, who cares? I needa find me some ramen…And as long as you ain't me, I'm okay with you inside me if you pay rent. The kyuubi has chakra, maybe you can give me advice or something. Bye, I want my food now.

Naruto leaves the depths of his mind.

Inside Inner Nar's Head: He just insulted himself…in a way…kinda…He talks to the kyuubi no kitsune more than he talks to me…I feel so lonely…

Inner Inner Nar: You still got me.

Inner Nar: Shut up Inner me…

Nar, (now outside his head): Hey Kogenota? Do you have any ramen here?

Meanwhile…Again, again…

**Saizen Village Outskirts:**

Hitama: *Singing Voice with no tune and waaaaayyyyy of key* Traaaaveling… We are TRAAAAAAVELIIING!!! On the way to Saizen we gooooooooooo!!! TRAAAAA-

In Hinata's Head: …"Hinata, control your urge to contort your face in pain, she is just a little girl and you are a Hyuga, therefore, you must put forth a stone face". Thank God for teaching me that father. However, I think any normal human might have lost their sanity by now following it. But I'm a Hyuga so I'll have to deal with it…Besides, I'm sure her parents will handle it…I think my ears are trying to rip themselves off my head…

In Mr. and Mrs. Noribusa's heads: Control yourself Noribusa. She is your daughter and she is young. Besides, you can't wig out in front of the person who so graciously accepted to help the village. If the ninja girl doesn't show any pain, we can take it too so as to not look bad in front of her. I think my ears are trying to rip themselves off my head…

In Hitama's Head: WOOHOO!!! ALL RIGHT!!! Second verse same as the first BUT LOUDER!!!

Hit: *Singing Voice with no tune and waaaaayyyyy of key again* Traaaaveling… We are TRAAAAAAVELIIING!!! On the way to Saizen we gooooooooooo!!! TRAAAAA-

In Hin's and Mr. and Mrs. Nor's Heads: OH MY GOD SO HORRIBLE!!! C'mon Ninja girl/Parents!!! DO SOMETHING!!! I know, I'll use a distraction to get her to stop. Clearly she/they are incapable of acting on Hitama.

Hin and Mr. and Mrs. Nor: Hey, why don't we stop for a while to have lunch?

In Hin's and Mr. and Mrs. Nor's Heads: Oh my God were we thinking the same thing?

While lunch was being set up.

Hinata was busy playing with Hitama while her parents were setting up the lunch table. At the same time, Hinata clones were busy gathering food for the lunch and firewood for the makeshift stove as well as a makeshift table. While they were together, Naruto had taught Hinata how to make shadow clones. Obviously, she can't make as much as he can but it was enough to finish these tasks quickly and easily.

Mrs. Nor: Hinata clone "A," I need a bit more wood for the stove.

HC "A": Coming up ma'am!

Mrs. Nor: Hinata clone "B," I need you to gather more herbs when you are done making the makeshift table.

HC "B": Coming!

Mr. Nor: Hey Hinata-san, is this one of the techniques you will teach our village?

Hin: Well, actually, I think this might be a technique a little bit too advanced for ordinary villagers. There is a simpler version however.

Mr. Nor: Really? That's great! With this technique, we might just scare the Kiashi villagers and there would be no bloodshed.

Hin: Wait, if you don't want any bloodshed, why fight a war in the first place? Wouldn't it be easier to just negotiate or something?

Mr. Nor: I meant for my village. You see, in our village, everyone is family and it would be very sad if even one of them dies.

Hin: Your village is that close?

Mr. Nor: No, I mean it. We are family. As in, we only ever-

Hin: Oh, I get it!!! I understand now so never mind!!!

In Hin's Head: OH MY GOD!!! INCEST!!! Then again, I guess I'm really not one to talk…

Hit: What's the matter Hinata onee-chan? Doesn't your village have-

Hin: Ah-ah-ahhhh!!! Well, not the village but my family does!!!

Hit and Mr. Nor: Um…Why are you yelling?

Hin: Ah. Gomen-ne. It's just, this is kind of an awkward conversation for me.

Hit: Why?

Hin: Because I'm am not used to talking about this subject.

Hit: Why? Didn't you say your family did that too?

Hin: Yeah but-

Hit: So why is it so awkford?

Hin: Um, it's awkward and-

Hit: Oh. Gomen-ne. But that doesn't answer my question.

Hin: It's awkward because-

A bell started to ring.

Mrs. Nor: Lunchtime!!!

In Hin's Head: Saved by the bell…

Hit: YAY!!! RAMEN TIME!!!

In Hin's Head: Ramen Time?

**Flashback to Ichiraku's:**

Ayame: Here you go Naruto. Miso Ramen.

Nar: ALRIGHT!!! RAMEN TIME!!!

**Back to normal:**

In Hin's Head: Wow. She sounded just like Naruto-kun just then…

Hit: Hinata-chan? Why are you crying? Don't you like ramen?

Hin: Huh? Oh… No reason. Just thinking about my… um…

Hit: Oh, I get it. Hinata-chan has a boyfriend! Who is he? One of your relatives?

Hin: Wha?!?!

Hit: You said it yourself. You said your family was into each-

Hin: Ah!!! Yeah, but-

Hit: So who is he? Or is it a she, if I was wrong about the boyfriend thing and it was really your girlfriend.

Hin: WHAT?!?!?!

Mr. Nor: Oh yeah. That's right we never told you.

In Hin's Head: They, they can't be serious!!!

Mrs. Nor: Our village is also into same-sex marriage.

In Hin's Head: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! THIS VILLAGE IS FULL OF SIN!!!!!!!! THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE ME!!!!!!!!

Inner Hin: Innocent? aren't you the same girl that is always thinking about what it would be like getting Naruto-kun inside you?

In Hin's Head: Whaaaaa!!! Who are you and why do you know my innermost secret thoughts?!?!

Inner Hin: I am what is called an "Inner." Your "Inner."

In Hin's Head: Inner? Inner me?

Inner Hin: I am basically a being that embodies your deepest feelings about anything.

In Hin's Head: I think I get it. So why haven't you revealed yourself until now?

Inner Hin: I was too busy enjoying your fantasies… I may be a being created in the deeper part of your subconscious, but I still like to enjoy se-

In Hin's Head: AHHH!!!!!!! Don't say that word!!!!!!! This conservation ends here!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata leaves the depths of her mind to find herself yet still in the completely awkward conversation.

Hin: Um, I have a boyfriend and he is not from my family.

Hit: But didn't you say your family was into that kind of stuff?

Hin: Yeah, but we aren't held to it. Only if we choose to. Our family wants to keep the bloodline pure but if there were two children born into a family unit, one could choose not to. Although, at that point, if they choose to marry someone not from their family, they are usually banished from the clan…

Hinata says this last part sadly and looks at the ground.

In Hin's Head: You know, I never thought about it, but if I do decide to marry Naruto-kun, I will be disowned…I would have to say good-bye to Hanabi-chan and Neji-niisan…We were just starting to get along too…Though, does it really matter? I mean, I do get to be together forever with Naruto-kun, and I do get to see them around town and stuff…Wait a minute…

A look of happiness spreads across the pale Hyuga's face.

Hin: Unless we were married to someone of great status!!!

Everyone else: Huh?

Hin: Oh, did I say that out loud? Gomen-ne. But that just might save me from either breaking up with Naruto-kun or leaving my family!!! Thank you!!! You helped me see the answer to my problem!!!

Mrs. Nor: Um…That's great Hinata-chan. Um how?

Hin: Naruto-kun is trying to become our village leader, the Hokage. If he succeeds, then I could not only marry him, but stay in my family as well!!! This is great news!!! Thanks for lunch, I have to send a letter!!!

Hinata leaves the makeshift table to get a scroll from her bag. As the Noribusa's finished their lunch, Hinata was writing furiously down her good news to send it back to Konoha. After checking it over to make sure that, even in her haste to write the letter, it was legible, she summoned a little toad (A/N: Naruto taught her to summon toads. Contrary to his Jiraiya-ness, when Jiraiya heard that Naruto had a girlfriend, he rushed back to Konoha, despite being in the middle of "research". Not contrary to his Jiraiya-ness, the moment he got there he whipped out his notebook, stayed in the trees, and took notes on a date the two were on. Contrary to his title as one of the Sennin, he was noticed and caught easily by Naruto. Not contrary to his title as one of the Sennin, his legend precedes him and Hinata, not having met him, was fooled into thinking that he wasn't "researching" a possibly good plot for a certain book series that Hinata doesn't know he writes. When he was caught, Naruto forced him to teach Hinata how to summon toads so they can keep in touch. Hinata was upset at Naruto until he showed her proof of Jiraiya's true nature. Messy story. Might make a chapter on it later. Interested? Leave a review and tell me.) After sending it off to find Naruto, she turns back to find the Noribusas just finished lunch. After the group cleaned up lunch and everything, they got back on the road towards the village of Saizen…

* * *

Me: And that brings us to the end of the traveling arc. It took a while and I was being a douche by not uploading in a long while. Again, please forgive me. I really have no excuse and it is understandable that you all hate me now. Not really surprising. But anyway, seriously, if anyone wants me to try to chronicle Jiraiya's adventure mentioned a few lines above, i'll do it. Though if it is decided I do it, it will come after the village war arc as something like a filler or something. Anyways, yeah, you all hate me now but review anyway guys.


End file.
